Você é meu, você é minha
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Nunca fui boa em Sumários... mas a história é bem... colegial '-'
1. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

Você é meu, você é minha...

Capítulo 1 – .:He Loves Me, He Loves You Not:. –Hinamori POV

Eu estou andando, passo pela a casa dele, parando logo no ponto de ônibus que tem por perto, não consigo, eu tenho que olhar, olho para aquela casa bonita, um verde limão é o tom da casa, sem percebe, alguém coloca as mãos nos meus ombros, é o Kira.

-Bom Dia Hinamori-kun! Você está tão pensativa hoje...

-Bom Dia Kira-kun –falei, com o tom de sempre, e por algum motivo ele cora um pouco, larga o meu ombro, e vai para um cantinho (emo) onde entra no ônibus errado.

-"Aff, isso está acontecendo agora... será que sou eu O.O??"

-Bom Dia Hinamori –só podia ser ele, afinal, ao em vez de colocar as mãos no meu ombro, ele coloca na minha cintura, quem é ele pra fazer isso?? Ò.Ó

-Shi-Shiro-chan!! –falei, corada.

-¬¬ Aff, é Hitsugaya –falou ele com uma cara emburrada, comecei a rir, mas eu segurei os risos, pois ele me olhava com uma interrogação na cara –O que foi?

-nada Shiro-chan –ele fez cara de mais emburrado, girei os olhos, o que tem eu chamar ele com um apelido infantil? Ele não gosta? Por quê ele fica com essa cara de emburrado toda a vez que eu o chamo de Shiro-chan? –O.. quis dizer... Hitsugaya-kun –corrigi, fazendo aquela cara de emburrado sair.

-eu estou de olho em você Senhorita Momo –falou, em um tom de brincadeira, eu comecei a rir baixinho, fazendo ele dar um sorriso de canto.

-Olha os bombinhos –falou uma voz masculina, vindo da direita, é Ichigo, acompanhado pela Rukia.

-O que?? –falamos juntos, eu e o Hitsugaya, corados com o que Ichigo acabara de dizer –Isso é brincadeira... –eu olho para Hitsugaya, ele ainda tinha as mãos na minha cintura.

-Hitsugaya-kun... suas mãos... minha cintura –falei sem jeito, pois as palavras que Ichigo dissera ainda e coavam em minha mente... "Olha os bombinhos"

-Aé... –ele tirou rapidamente e as colocou em um bolso da sua calça.

-Bom Dia Hina-chan, Hitsugaya –falou Rukia.

-Bom Dia –falamos, juntos de novo.

Um ônibus parou e nós entramos nele, só tinha poucos lugares, Rukia se sentou junto com Ichigo, essa não parava de falar... e eu me sentei junto com o Hitsugaya, ou é ele ou um velho gordo... prefiro o Shiro-chan, eu fiquei na janela, olhando os lugares que passávamos, e eu sentia um olhar para cima de mim, olhei para o Hitsugaya, é ele que me olha.

-Por quê você me olha tanto? –perguntei.

-"Agüenta garoto... ela é linda, mais não é sua... não adianta, ela está me encarando com esses olhos chocolates... se segura Toushirou... quer saber... que se dane u.ú, eu vou fazer isso!!" –pensou ele.

-Hitsu –eu fui calada, ele domou os meus lábios, colocando os dele em cima, a sensação é tão boa... eu fiquei pensando, por qual motivo ele me beija??

-"Ela tem aroma de melancia, os lábios dela são tão macios... eu acredito que valeu a pena ter feito isso..."

-Hitsugaya-kun... –falei quando nos separamos, mas eu falei sem graça –Por quê... você me beijou?

-Porque eu gosto de você, por isso eu sou um amigo de infância seu, com o despertar dos anos, eu descobri que eu gosto de você, e isso vem de muito tempo atrás –ele falava, eu comecei a chorar, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

-Hitsugaya-kun... eu também gosto de você... não adianta eu esconder isso, pois eu consigo transmitir através das minhas emoções... –falei, jogando tudo o que tinha que dizer para fora, fazendo esse esforço para mim mesma.

-Momo... –uma das únicas palavras que ele me deu antes que eu o abraçasse, é bom saber que a pessoa que você gosta também gosta de você... –Hey! –ele começou –Eu gosto de você sim, mas não é motivos que vai fazer você chorar de felicidade –co-como ele leu os meus pensamentos?? O.O

-Ei... deixa ela ser feliz de uma vez! –falou Ichigo, corei com o comentário feito pelo amigo.

-Ichigo, isso não é da sua conta u.ú –ele falou, com uma mão fechada, falando que iria dar um soco em Ichigo, com esse ato, eu tirei os meus braços dele e feitei a janela, meio que sem graça.

-"Ai ai... o Ichigo vai levar porrada... o Shiro-chan gosta de mim :3 ... a Rukia vai perguntar o que aconteceu no ônibus... o vida boa ¬¬"" –pensei, sabia que essa é a verdade.

-Momo... –ele me chamou, eu me virei para ele, e ele me encarava, ..., preciso dizer? Eu corei com o ato dele, ele me puxou mais para perto e me abraçou –Ninguém vai nos separar, eu prometo.

-Hitsugaya-kun... –fechei os olhos e retribuí o abraço, o abraço é tão quente.

Depois nós começamos a conversar animadamente dentro do ônibus, nós paramos na nossa estação, e, por incrível que pareça, o Kira-kun está lá.

-Hinamori-kun, quer tomar sorvete comigo depois da escola? –perguntou Kira gentilmente.

-Ela não pode u.ú, pois ela vai comigo para um restaurante e depois vai lá para casa –falou Shiro-chan, não me canso desse nome, o que me fez pensar "A gente está namorando? O.o"

-O.o Ta bom –falou Kira, indo de novo para um cantinho (emo) onde vai seguir a direção oposta da escola. E eu ainda acho que ele vai chegar primeiro que a gente O.O"

-Esse Kira... ele não sabe que você que gosta de mim e que eu gosto de você? –ele me perguntou, me encarando aqueles belos olhos verdes d'água que só posso encarar e levar como um sonho de princesa :3 (muitas pessoas acham que os olhos do Shiro-chan é azul ou verde –Momo explica)

-Sim, ..., Hitsugaya-kun, a gente, nós, estamos... –fui calada rapidamente por ele, que colocou um dedo em meus lábios.

-Sim, pode considerar que nós estamos juntos, eu e você, pode falar para Rukia e para o resto de suas amigas que nós estamos namorando –tirou o dedo e trocou por seus lábios... sabe aquela sensação de que você está no céu ou no paraíso? Pois foi assim que eu me senti. Bem que a Rukia viu a cena junto com Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad e Ulquiorra, eu rezei por Matsumoto não estar ali, ..., vendo o beijo.

-O Toushirou comanda \o/ -falou Ichigo e suas provocações.

-Hina-chan! –falaram Orihime e Rukia ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa... o.õ –falaram virando cimento Uryuu e Chad.

-O que aconteceu mulher? –perguntou Ulquiorra encarando Orihime com aqueles olhos verdes que fazem a Hime-chan se derreter toda.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritou Orihime batendo a cabeça no tórax de Ulquiorra e corando.

-... –eu e Shiro-chan com cara de "?"

Nemu apareceu e chamou Uryuu, que foi sem problemas junto a ela, em que em distância deu para ver que Uryuu a conquistou com a sua personalidade, beleza e intelectualidade. As garotas pensaram assim: "Conquista ele Nemu-chan!!"


	2. She Will Be Love

Você é meu, você é minha...

Capítulo 2 – ~She Will Be Love~ -Hinamori POV

Sim, nós estamos de mãos dadas andando pelo parque, para poder chegar na escola. Até que ele sobe na mesa e fala:

-Eu sou o Rei do Mundo!!! –falou ele com os braços levantados para cima, surgiu uma gota em minha cabeça ao ver isso, isso é muito para me fazer lembrar a infância...

-Então ta, quem é a sua Rainha? –perguntei esperando a sua resposta.

-Deixa eu pensar... –falou ele colocando a mão no queixo –Acho que vai ser a Matsumoto.

-EI!! Ò.Ó –sim, eu revoltei –E EU AQUI??!!

-Tô brincado –ele falou me dando língua ò.ó Minha gente, está na hora de eu me revoltar. –É você Momo. –falando isso, ele me puxou para cima da mesa, me abraçou e me encarou.

-Shiro-chan... –falei um em tom morto, estou morrendo de vergonha, comecei a sentir o meu rosto arder em chamas.

-Momo u.u –começou a falar, mas eu só olhava para aqueles olhos verdes d' água, que sempre me deixaram confusa em sua cor verdadeira, me fazendo perguntar se é verde ou azul, esse tom me derrete por dentro, eu estou derretendo agora, minha gente, eu acho que eu vou desmaiar, estou começando a achar que eu estou com febre. –Momo??!! Está me ouvindo?

-Oi? –falando acordando do transe.

-Quer dizer que eu gastei saliva a toa? –falou ele fazendo uma careta muito engraçada e eu não pude me conter, comecei a rir –Está rindo de que Senhorita Momo? –falou em um tom engraçado que me fez rir mais e mais.

-Ora... de você seu palhaço que eu amo –falei recuperada das risadas.

-PALHAÇO??!! EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE PALHAÇO??!! –ele gritou me fazendo rir mais, já estou chorando de tanto rir.

-Meu bobo da corte –falei.

-Perae, eu sou Palhaço ou Bobo da Corte? –perguntou ele.

-Huuum,... –fiquei pensando, até que tive uma idéia –Palhaço da Corte :3

-Droga, você misturou Bobo da Corte com Palhaço –o bichinho já está sofrendo, foi apelidado pela a namorada. –E o seu é Bebê Chorona.

-O QUÊÊÊ??? –eu dei um berro.

-Bebê Chorona!!! –ele me deu língua de novo, estou indignada com isso.

-Vem cá meu Palhaço... –falei como se estivesse chamando um cachorrinho, final das contas, um cachorro veio correndo atrás de mim e eu (como não queria que isso acontecesse) saí correndo, zarpei no mesmo segundo que vi o cachorro.

-Momo? –falou Hitsugaya piscando e vendo eu correndo com o cachorro atrás de mim. Ele começou a rir. Minha gente, isso tem graça? Ò.Ó –Momo, esse aí é o Sushi (sim, é o nome do cachorro, pois ele é preto com branco).

-Ãn? –eu tropecei e o cachorro pulou e ficou na minha costa, pelo o que eu sei, parece que ele está abando o rabo com muita felicidade, e desfez o meu coque, ai eu tive que sair correndo atrás de um cachorro com o cabelo todo desamarrado. –VOLTA AQUI COM A MINHA PRESILHA SUSHI!!

Enquanto eu estou correndo que nem uma louca atrás de um cachorro, o Shiro-chan está emocionado, por quê será?

-Shiro-chan, me ajuda aqui por favor –falei com lágrimas nos olhos brilhando puxando a presilha da boca do cachorro, sim, está tendo um cabo-de-guerra aqui.

-Ãn... desculpa Momo, mas eu estou encantado... seu cabelo é tão bonito solto. –falou ele, quando ele falou isso, eu corei e perdi o cabo-de-guerra e o Sushi se foi com a minha presilha.

-_Nããããooooo_.... –falei em uma cena dramática, vendo o cachorro levando a minha presilha de cabelo. E ele não parava de rir. –Por quê está rindo?

-Porque você estava engraçada fazendo essa cena dramática –falou ele.

-"_Maldita Autora_" –pensei, pois eu vou te matar um dia, está bem??!! (**quem sabe...**)

-Momo, não ameace a autora ou ela pode separar a gente, sabia? –falou Hitsugaya com uma gota na cabeça (**Siiiim Hitsugaya, você está certo –fazendo sinal positivo com as mãos**)

-Ahhhhhhhhhh,, desculpa . -falei, não sabia que ela podia ser tão má assim, malvada Ç.Ç (**obrigada pelo elogio Hinamori :3** **foi descuuulpada ^^**)

-Bem, o que você vai fazer Momo? –ele perguntou.

-Vou perguntar para o _céu_ se ele me ajuda agora –falei encarando o céu, só vi que desceu uma gota da cabeça dele.

-Só você mesma Momo –falou ele me abraçando –Vamos logo para a escola.

-E a minha presilha? –falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Esquece ela, quem é mais importante: a presilha, a escola ou eu? –quando ele fez essa pergunta, eu fiquei pensativa, pensativa o bastante para ele me carregar e sair correndo para a escola.

-A Presilha em 1° Lugar, você em 2° Lugar e a escola em 3° Lugar –falei.

-O QUÊÊÊÊ?? POR QUE UMA MÍSERA _PRESILHA DE CABELO_ É MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE EU? –cara, eu não sabia que ele ia revoltar.

-Sim, pois a presilha foi herança da minha mãe... –falei em um tom triste.

-Desculpa Momo, eu não queria tocar nesse assunto –ele falou colocando as mãos na boca, isso significa que eu caí no chão com tudo.

-Maldito Toushiro, volta aqui!! –falei saindo correndo atrás dele que estava correndo a velocidade máxima que um Ser Humano pode correr.

-NUNCA VOU VOLTAR COM VOCÊ QUERENDO ME MATAR!!! –ele falou que foi embora.

-Espera aí Shiro-chan... –meu deus, não sabia que correr só 2 segundos eu já estava cansada depois, pode-se dizer que eu já estava para ser enterrada ali mesmo.

-Momo, o que você está fazendo? –Hitsugaya perguntou.

-Ora, fazendo o meu túmulo –falei.

-Não vem com essa –ele falou me colocando no ombro dele. –Essa piada não teve graça Momo –ele falou com razão em sua voz.-Como você acha que a Rukia ficaria se ouvisse isso? –gente, quando ele falou em Rukia, eu lembrei de escola, e de atraso.

-Shiro-chan, a gente está atrasado para a aula!!

-IRCC –ele imitou a Rukia. –Fuiii! –ele saiu correndo com eu nos ombros.

10 segundos depois...

-Vocês chegaram 1segundo atrasados, por isso vão levar uma advertência –a professora falou, para mim, ela estava de mau humor.

-Mas foi só 1 segundo –reclamei.

-Isso é verdade... Hinamori Momo, direto para a coordenação –a professora falou.

-O QUÊÊÊ??? –gritei, essa professora está com TPM ou é impressão minha?

-E você também Hitsugaya Toushiro –a professora TPM falou.

-NANIII?? –ele gritou.


	3. Complicated

Você é meu, você é minha...

Capítulo 3 – Complicated -Hinamori POV

-Sim, isso que eu falei mesmo. Vocês vão levar uma advertência –Professora TMP

Na coordenação...

-Toushiro! Momo! Vocês aqui! O que está acontecendo?! –o diretor fala, eu congelei na hora, imagina, eu, uma garota muito estudiosa, na coordenação. É O FIM DO MUNDO!!

-A Professora Soi Fong mandou a gente para cá, porque a gente se atrasou –fala Hitsugaya, eu acordei do meu congelamento.

-E foram quantos minutos? –pergunta o diretor.

-Bem, foi 1 segundo –falei, não quero levar uma advertência.

-Bem, isso não é um atraso, podem ir para a sala, já estão atrasados por causa dessa confusão –fala o diretor, eu aceno com a cabeça e puxo o Shiro-chan pela mão e fujo da coordenação, na verdade, sai andando.

Fora da coordenação, no corredor...

-Você queria mesmo sair de lá né? –diz Hitsugaya.

-Claro! –respondi, ele queria o que? Que eu fosse uma estátua?! Ò.Ó

-Vamos logo, a gente já se atrasou demais –fala ele me guiando pela mão.

Na sala de aula,...

-"A Hina-chan tinha que faltar hoje?! Só por que hoje é o dia que eu descobri à alguns anos atrás que eu gosto do Ichigo ela falta??!! Que boa amiga ela é..." –pensa Rukia.

-Deixe-me ver... Kuchiki venha cá –diz o professor.

-Ãn? –fala Rukia acordando.

-Me desculpe pelo o atraso professor –falei, abrindo a porta.

-Momo-chan! –fala o professor encantado, até parece que eu sou uma deusa, espera, eu sou? O.o

-Hina-chan! –ouvi a Rukia-chan me chamando, gritando é claro. Quando eu olhei para ela, a Rukia-chan pula da cadeira e vai correndo e fica do meu lado, me abraçando.

-Ei Kuchiki, é para você me abraçar! –choraminga o professor, nessa hora, todos ficam com uma interrogação na cara, em principal: eu, Shiro-chan, Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun.

-Ãn? –todos da sala falam isso.

-O que? Eu sou o professor de vocês! Também tenho o direito de ser abraçado pelos os meus alunos e minhas alunas! EU SOU UM SER VIVO!! –o professor diz, sim, agora o professor pirou de vez.

-Mas, pelo menos, você não é ignorado pela a namorada. –Ichigo-kun fala, recebendo um cascudo de Rukia. –Itai.

-Ohhh!! Nós acabamos de descobrir que o Kurosaki-kun namora a Kuchiki-chan!

O professor e todos os alunos começam a bater palmas, a felicidade de saber que a Rukia-chan e o Ichigo-kun estão namorando não é novidade para mim, eu ainda lembro desse dia, eu estava lá nesse dia, lembro que foi engraçado ver isso.

_Flash Back On_

_Eu estou com a Rukia-chan e com a Orihime-chan, amiga da Rukia, estamos aqui para ajudar a Rukia-chan, a pobre Kuchiki é super afim do cara mais 'compet_-Momo-chan! –o professor fala encantado, _ido' entre as garotas, e isso nunca deixa a Kuchiki muito feliz, mas o importante é que hoje ela vai se declarar para ele! E isso vai fazer a Rukia-chan evoluir um nível a mais na sua inteligência! Ela vai aprender que não se deve gostar de um garoto que é competido entre as outras garotas. Mas eu espero que der tudo certo para ela, eu torço por você Ruika-chan!_

_-Hina-chan, eu não sei se eu consigo. Eu estou muito_ _envergonhada com isso, me ajuda por favor! Eu te imploro! Pelo o pai do Santo Cristo! Alguém me ajuda! –grita a Ruika, pelo visto, ela está muito desesperada com isso._

_-Calma Rukia-chan. –fala Orihime tentando animar a amiga –Nós estamos aqui! Confie em nós. Nunca te deixaremos na mão, a menos que todas nós conseguimos um namorado, e quem sabe, em alguns anos depois, nós nos casamos com essas pessoas amadas!_

_-ORIHIME-CHAN! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO! –grita a Kuchiki, desesperada._

_-Você quer ser ajudada aonde Rukia? –pergunta uma voz masculina atrás dela, ela se treme todinha, dos pés a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados, nunca a tinha visto desse jeito, é a primeiro vez que a vejo assim, tão.. assustada._

_Todas nós ficamos arrepiadas ao ouvir a voz dele, a voz do Kurosaki-kun, o garoto que a Kuchiki-chan vai se declarar._

_-Ichigo Kurosaki! Eu quero falar com você em particular, nesse exato momento! –declara a Ruika, e eu penso, é o fim do mundo!_

_-Tem que ser agora? –pergunta o pobre Kurosaki sendo puxado pela a orelha – Está bom, já entende, é agora._

_Passou um tempo, eu e a Orihime-chan estamos esperando, até que ela pula da cadeira me assustando._

_-Tive uma idéia!_

_-E qual seria a sua idéia Orihime-chan? –pergunto, mas, foi tão mau ter perguntado isso? O.o_

_-Nós vamos olhar como a Rukia-chan está se saindo com o Kurosaki-kun!_

_-Mas isso não é errado? –reclamo._

_-Não se ela souber disso..._

_-Só você mesmo Hime-chan. –desisto, alguém me leva para o hospício._

_-Vem Hina-chan. –fala Orihime puxando-me pelo o braço, me levando até uma árvore, onde dava para ver perfeitamente os dois._

_-Tenho que admitir que a sua idéia é ótima Orihime-chan! –falo, estou impressionada com isso, a Orihime pelo menos pensa! Não estou falando que ela não pensa, mas muitas pessoas falam que ela só tem peito e não tem cérebro, Rukia-chan foi uma delas._

_-Ichigo, eu sei que eu te conheço a alguns meses (3 meses e 25 dias), mas tipo, eu.... –fala a Rukia-chan, eu não acredito, dá para ouvir a conversa inteira O.O_

_-Eu te amo Rukia –diz Kurosaki-kun, a Rukia-chan arregala os olhos, isso é exatamente o que ela quer falar com ele._

_-Eu... –ela não consegue falar, como ela quer falar para o Ichigo que ela está afim dele se ela nem consegue falar?! Ò.Ó_

_-Namora comigo? –pergunta ele, eu já estou animada, é lógico que a Rukia-chan vai dizer sim, mas, eu não sei se é isso que ela querer._

_-É claro que sim! –responde Rukia –Eu te amo muito Ichigo._

_E para selar esse juramento, os dois se beijam._

_ Flash Back Off_

-E faz quanto tempo que vocês estão namorando? –pergunta o professor animado, não sabia que ele tem um lado romântico também.

-A 1 ano e 5 meses –fala Ichigo.

-E 2 semanas. –completa Rukia feliz.

-E que dia completa 1 ano e 6 meses? –o Professor pergunta, e agora, está na cara que ele gosta de histórias de romance, um dia eu convido ele para assistir um filme.

-Deixa eu ver... –diz Ichigo pensativo.

-Na verdade, nós vamos completar 2 anos daqui a uma semana, o Ichigo se enganou, baka –fala Rukia com uma gota na cabeça e abraça o namorado.

-COMO ASSIM EU ME ENGANEI?! –Ichigo fala revoltado.

-Lembra que você me pediu em namoro no dia 23/07? –Rukia-chan pergunta, deixando uma leve pressão sobre o namorado.

-Erm... –Ichigo está suando frio, realmente a Rukia-chan não foi muito boa_zinha_ com o pobre Kurosaki.

-Pois eu lembro, e foi naquele dia que eu me declarei para você e que você me pediu em namoro –Rukia diz, na verdade, ela não se declarou para ele, como vocês viram o _Flash Back_, foi ele que se declarou para ela e a pediu em namoro, só para você ver como ela é mais _mandona_ do que a Madonna O.O'

-E pelo o que eu me lembre, você não se declarou, foi EU que me declarei para você e pedi você em namoro, você aceitava ou não, a escolha era sua, e ainda sua até hoje –Ichigo fala, imaginem todas as garotas da sala ficam encantadas, ele é um verdadeiro cavaleiro alado.

-Momo-chan, pode ir tirando os seus pensamentos do Kurosaki, pois eu sou o **seu** namorado e somente **seu**. –Hitsugaya-kun diz, eu derreti na hora, chega eu caí em cima dele sem querer, tanta emoção com isso.

-E por algum acaso, a Senhorita Momo-chan também está namorando? –o professor pergunta, e agora, o que eu faço? O.o Falo a verdade ou eu minto?

-Sim, ela está namorando comigo, podem tirar os seus olhos da minha preciosa pétola de chocolate! –fala ele, eu derreti tanto, que por algum impulso, eu acabo beijando-o na frente de toda a sala, bem que eu ignorei a sala toda, só sei que o professor acabou ficando assim: *q* (**encantado demais!**). A única coisa que eu consegui sentir foi a língua do Shiro-chan pedindo para entrar, e a única coisa que eu consegui ouvir, foi a sala inteira batendo palmas, e pelo o que eu pude sentir, todos estão sorrindo para nós dois.

-Ae Toushiro, conseguiu a mó gata que ainda estava solteira, até hoje –Ichigo fala, eu corei que nem ele.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou mó gata? –Orihime pergunta se levantando, a impressão que deu é que ela já está chorando. Fico com pena.

-Não é isso que eu estou dizendo Inoue, eu só estou falando isso para implicar com Toushiro –Ichigo diz piscando para Orihime, recebendo um soco da namorada –Desculpa Rukia-chan...

-Então, que tal eu começar a aula? –o professor pergunta, olhando para a sala inteira.

-Bem... –Todos falam, sendo interrompidos por um aluno.

-Professor Shunsui, eu quero dizer uma coisa para uma pessoa especial. –Ulquiorra fala, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

-Fale meu bom aluno –Shunsui diz, sorrindo.

-Lá vai o gay da sala se declarar –Todos os garotos falam, menos Hitsugaya-kun e Ichigo-kun, senão eles levariam cascudos de mim e da Rukia-chan Ò.ó

-Não precisa se declarar para mim Ulquiorra, eu sei que você me ama –Grimmjow diz meio que envergonhado.

-Orihime, eu sei que você deve me odiar por falar palavras que te ofendem, mas eu falo isso porque... –Ulquiorra fala corando aos poucos.

-É O QUE??!! –Grimmjow grita fazendo todos olharem para ele.

-Orihime, Mulher, eu te –Ulquiorra é cortado por Ichigo.

-Quer dizer que a Inoue tem um admirador? Hum,.... interessante. –Ichigo diz encarando Ulquiorra, com um olhar competitivo.

-Kurosaki-kun! Deixe o Ulquiorra-kun terminar! –Orihime fala corada.

-Eu te –Ulquiorra-san é cortado pela a segunda vez, agora eu sei porque ele não gosta do Grimmjow ¬¬'

-MAS EU TE AMO ULQUIORRA!! –Grimmjow grita corado.

-E eu te odeio. –Ulquiorra-kun fala, dando medo –Mas, eu amo a Orihime, ela vez o meu coração frio e sombrio virar um coração quente e alegre.

-Está bem, eu admito que eu só fiz teatro porque achava que ia ficar dramático –Grimmjow fala fechando os olhos e sentando na cadeira. SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO PENSA ANTES DE FAZER??!! Ò.Ó

Todos ganham uma super gota. Aquela encenação toda para nada. Realmente, agora eu entendo porque as pessoas não gostam do Grimmjow.


	4. Girlfriend

Você é meu, você é minha….

Capítulo 4 – Girlfriend –Hitsugaya POV

Bem, como você deve saber, eu namoro a Momo Hinamori, e nós estamos dentro da sala de aula, ouvindo a _grande_ declaração de Ulquiorra Schiffer para Orihime Inoue. O que importa é que eu estou com o braço na cintura da Momo e que ela está corada.

-Bem, vamos começar a aula? –perguntou o professor, sabendo que ninguém quer.

-Mas professor –fala Orihime, quando me atrevi a olhá-la, recebi um olhar mortal de Momo, então fiquei na minha. –Eu trouxe um filme.

-Qual filme Orihime-chan? –pergunta o professor, encantado, o que me fez ficar com raiva.

-Calma Shiro-chan –Ouvi Hinamori falar, sorri de canto, sem que ela percebesse.

-Eu estou calmo –respondi, inclinando-a, como nos filmes de romance, quando estão dançando valsa, só que ao invés de puxá-la para cima novamente, uno nossos lábios.

Fecho meus olhos, sinto o beijo, devia ser isso que passa na cabeça de Momo, com respendo ao beijo, peço para minha língua se aventurar dentro de sua boca, lhe conhecer _melhor_, de um jeito que nunca tinha feito, até hoje. Sentia todos nos olhando, mas não me importo, pois eu estou com a minha dona, dona do meu coração, estou beijando-a. Com todo o carinho e paixão possível. Sendo levemente com respondindo.

Sinto a língua dela passando sobre meus lábios, como se fosse um '_Eu preciso de mais, isso não basta_', só fiz o que foi pedido, ordenado. Sinto que ela, por alguma _razão_, entre abre os lábios, fazendo com que minha língua entre dentro de sua boca, sentindo cada local dentro de sua boca, algo inesquecível. Que ninguém poderia tirar esse _momento_ de mim.

Passado mais alguns segundos, nossas línguas já estam se enrrolando uma na outra. Passado um tempo, nos separamos daquele beijo, que não esqueceria mais.

-Momo... –falei ofegante, o nosso primeiro beijo de tirar o fôlego, em plena sala de aula, ela não vai querer olhar para a minha cara.

-Aeee Toushiro! –os garotos falam batendo palmas, fazendo-me corar, já estava ofegante, imagina o quanto corado eu estou?

-Owwwwwwwwn, que fofo! –as garotas falam encantadas, fazendo Momo corar. –_Por que será que meu namorado não é assim..._ –é o que está escrito na testa de cada uma.

-Toushiro tem sorte de ter a Momo como namorada. –Ichigo fala, fazendo uma tremendo vontade de bater na cara dele.

-É Hitsugaya! –falei com raiva, será que ele é anta o suficiente para não saber que meu nome é Hitsugaya?

-Calma Shiro-chan -Hinamori disse, um pouco baixo.

-ICHIGO! Que tal você escolher um dos dois filmes que a Orihime-chan trouxe? -o professor perguntou, fazendo o Ichigo tomar um susto, ele piscou para mim e fez um sinal positivo com a mão, ele só queria me ajudar na minha _vingança_.

-Mas eu não quero escolher filme de garota, peça para Rukia escolher! -Ichigo respondeu apontando para a namorada, isso realmente iria me fazer rir muito, pena que eu não tinha uma pipoca para acompanhar.

-E por que eu escolheria um filme de garota? -Rukia perguntou estressada, quase pulando no pescoço do namorado.

-Por que você é uma garota! -Ichigo respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Eu vou te fazer se arrepender do que disse Ichigo Kurosaki -Rukia disse em uma voz que deu medo.

-Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun não fez por mau. -Hinamori falou, indo até a amiga para tentar acalmá-la.

-Isso mesmo, a Momo está certa. -Ichigo disse, dando passos para atrás, tentando se distanciar da Rukia, uma pena é que nós, '_baixinhos'_, somos rápidos. Kurosaki ia se ferrar depois de qualquer jeito.

-Tsc, não os ouça, vai, bata no Kurosaki. -eu falei, felizmente empolgado, sempre quis ver o Kurosaki apanhando para a namorada, um dos meus sonhos quase se realizando na minha frente, até o professor escolher um filme e mandar todos sentarem e fecharem a matraca.

Esse foi o filme mais chato que eu já vi na vida, como um homem pode demorar um século para se dar conta de que tem uma mulher gostando dele? Depois dessa chata aula de _história romantica_, acabei não tendo minha tarde romantica com a Momo. Culpa? Dever de casa.


End file.
